ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD:Una importante leccion
by Dara09
Summary: Karai ya lleva en la guarida un año y a probado que pueden confiar en ella pero Rafa no esta convencido de ello, pero la visita de alguien lo ara cambiar de parecer
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es un pequeño especial de navidad espero que les guste**

Era ya noche buena la bella ciudad de New York se encontraba cubierta por la blanca nieve.

Y en cierto lugar las cosas no marchaban del todo bien.

-¡¿Dónde esta la estrella?!- Mikey grito mientras buscaba debajo de los cojines de sofá

-Tranquilo Mikey- April hablo- aquí esta- le mostro una gran y brillante estrella

En eso Karai entro a la guarida

-Hola

-Hola Karai- ambos saludaron

-¿Donde están todos?

-Leo y Splinter están en el dojo, Donnie en su laboratorio, y Rafa y Casey en la cocina- contesta la peli-naranja

-Perfecto- dijo Karai para si misma- mmm...Mikey ¿puedes decirle a Donnie que quiero hablar con el?

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa y fue hacia el laboratorio de su hermano

-¡Rapido April!-Karai dijo mientas sacaba de su escondite barias cajas decoradas de colares(regalos)ambas se fueron hacia la habitación de Karai-¿nadie nos vio?-dijo poniendo los regalos en su cama

-No -dijo aliviada cerrando la puerta

-Vamos antes de que...- el ruido de la puerta las interrumpió

-Karai... ¿puedo pasar?- Donnie hablo del otro lado de la puerta

-Un momento Donnie- Karai y April comenzaron a ocultar los regalos

-Pasa -al fin dijo sentándose en la cama al igual que April

-Mikey me dijo que-miro a April-hola April

-Hola Donnie

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Si

-Luces muy bonita- el sonrojo se hizo mas notorio

-Gracias- dijo igualmente sonrojada

-¿A que vine?-dijo saliendo de su trance

-No se-Karai hablo

-Ok nos vemos luego-con esas palabras salió de la habitación de Karai

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? ¿les gusto o no?**

**nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 2 **

**espero que les guste**

-¿Cuando piensas decirle?-Karai se dirigió a April

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto sabiendo exactamente a que se refería

-¡HERMANAS ES MOMENTO DE VER LA PELICULA!-Mikey grito salvando a April

-¡YA VAMOS!-grito la peli-naranja saliendo a toda velocidad, Karai la siguió

-Al fin llegan- Casey hablo

-Si -contesto una nerviosa April

-¿Que película escogiste Casey?-Leo pregunto

-se llama los fantasmas de Scrooge** (no se si se escribe así)**

Comenzaron a ver la película una vez que finalizo

-¿Que les pareció-pregunto Casey sentado en el sillón

-Muy buena- respondió April

-Miwa-Splinter hablo-¿puedo hablar con tigo?-se puso de pie

-Si padre-hizo lo mismo

Ambos se dirigieron al dojo

-Tu madre-se acerco a la foto de su antigua familia-quería darte esto en tu primera navidad-tomo una pequeña caja de madera, extendió su mano pera que la tomara pero

-¡HORA DE CENAR!-Mikey grito desde la cocina

-Sera mejor dártelo en otro momento-fue hacia su habitación-iré en un momento-y entro

-Si padre-Karai fue hacia la cocina

Por su parte Splinter guardo aquella caja en una repisa junto a una pequeña muñeca de peluche que tenia el cabella negro al igual que ojos de botones negros, un vestido color rosa, con un moño azul claro. Splinter salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, al llegar pudo notar que una de sus hijos faltaba-¿Leonardo donde esta tu hermano?-al no obtener respuesta alzo la vos-Leonardo

-Se-sensei-Leo reacciono ya que estaba "ocupado" (mirando a Karai sin que se diera cuenta XD)

-¿Donde esta tu hermano?

-No lo se- se puso de pie- voy a ver si esta en su habitación-salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rafa

-Rafa-Leo toco la puerta

-¿Que quieres bobonardo?-contesto de mala gana

-¿Nos harías el honor de venir a cenar?-

-¿Tu novia va a estar?

-No es mi novia-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-y si Karai va a cenar con nosotros

-Entonces provecho. No voy a cenar a lado de esa traicionera arpía

-Ella no es una traidora, y no te permito que te expreses así de ella- dijo Leo ya enojado

-¡ENTERATE BBOBONARDO!-abrió la puerta de su habitación-¡TAL VEZ SEA LA HIJA DE SPLINTER, TAL VEZ YA NO ESTE CON DESTRUCTOR PERO ES UNA TRAIDORA SIEMPRE LO HA CIDO.Y ERES UN IDIOTA SI CREES LO CONTRARIO!

-¡RAFAEL!-Splinter hablo antes que Leo-¡NO LE HABES DE ESA FORMA A TU HERMANO Y TAMPOCO HADLES HACI DE TU HERMANA!

-¡ESA ARPIA NO ES MI HERMANA!-señalo a Karai-¡SERIA MEJOR PARA TODOS SI UBIERAS MUERTO EN EL INCENDIO CON TANG SHEN!

Todos quedaron en shock ante esas palabras

-Rafa, tiene razón- todos miraron hacia Karai -si yo hubiera muerto papa' hubiera matado a destructor cuando de enfrento a el, nunca hubiera sufrido por mi causa- sonrió triste y salió de la guarida

-Karai-todos menos Splinter y Rafa salieron a buscarla

Rafa cerro la puerta de su habitación a unos cuantos centímetros de su cama

-No deberías hablarle así a tus hermanos y padre-una voz femenina su escucho

al voltear Rafa callo al suelo-Ta-Tang shen-apenas pudo pronunciar.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? ¿les gusto o no?**

**nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya volví con el capitula 3**

**espero que les guste**

-HAAAAA -Rafa seguía en el suelo -tu...tu estas...

-Muerta -completo

-Pero-pe-como

-Estoy aquí para...

-Si vienes a regañarme por como le hable a tu hija pierdes tu tiempo-Rafa la interrumpió

-Rafael...

-No me voy a disculpare

-No quiero que te disculpes solo acompáñame-Shen extendió su mano para que Rafa la tomara

Rafa dudo por un momento y al fin tomo la mano de Shen, al instante una enorme luz color amarillo se hizo presente en la habitación de Rafa.

-Woow a donde me llevas

Shen no respondió solo camino hacia la luz junto con Rafa

-¿En donde estamos? -Rafa comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de reconocer en que lugar estaban, pero solo había un extenso jardín y una mansión de la cual salió un señor -Destructor -susurro y se puso en posición de ataque

-tranquilízate -Shen dijo seria -no puede vernos -miro a Rafa

-¿por que estamos aquí? -Rafa miro a Shen

-Por -miro al frente -ella

Rafa al instante miro donde Shen. De la mansión salieron dos pequeñas niñas de siete años

-Karai -vio a una de las pequeñas que tenía un traje de batalla

Ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque

-¡COMIENSEN! -Destructor dio la orden la niña saco un par de kunais y comenzó a atacar, trato de golpear a Karai pero lo esquivo con facilidad golpeándola en el estomago, barriendo la pierna, la niña callo pero se puso rápidamente de pie la niña pudo conectar un golpe a Karai en el estomago, trato de volver a golpearla pero Karai detuvo el ataque tomando su pierna antes de que la golpear a, Karai la golpeo en el rostro y finalmente la derribo.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -Destructor paro la pelea -bien echo Karai -miro a su "hija" que ayudo a levantar a su oponente -¿que crees que estas haciendo LA COMPACION ES SEÑAL DE DEVILIDAD

-Si padre -dijo Karai inclinándose en señal de respeto

-No lo olvides, no tengas compasión de tus enemigos de nadie -con esas palabras destructor se retiro

Suspiro -vamos -le dijo ala niña -¿tienes todo listo?-le sonrió

-Si ¿y tu? -le correspondió la sonrisa

-Si vamos Nicole -ambas niñas entraron a toda velocidad a la mansión

-¿a donde van? -pregunto Rafa

-vamos -extendió su mano, Rafa la tomo y la misma luz se hizo presente

CON KARAI Y NICOLE

Ambas niñas caminaban por las calles mas pobres de Japón hasta llegar a una pequeña casa.

-¿Fabiola podemos pasar? -Nicole tocaba la puerta de aquella casa.

-Si -una tierna voz respondió, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una pequeña de 6 años, de grades ojos azules cabello castaño que le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros un pantalón color morado un poco desgastado una blusa color blanco con un abrigo igualmente blanco -pasen

Ambas pasaron

-Hola luz

-Hola -otra pequeña niña de pelo rubio, con una trenza mas abajo de los hombros, ojos color miel bestia con una blusa azul claro, con un abrigo un poco maltratado color rosa, y un pantalón azul claro, la niña se encontraba en una silla cerca de una pequeña chimenea

-¿Quien era? -otra voz salió de una habitación -Karai Nicole -un niño de siete años ojos color café obscuros, cabello castaño, un pantalón verde fuerte, con una playera verde claro y una chaqueta negra. Se les herco -pence que no vendrían -les sonrrio

-Sabes que siempre venimos David -Nicole le sonrrio

-¿donde están los padres de los niños -Raph pregunto sin dejar de ver a los niños

-Ellos... son huérfanos Raphael -le respondio Shen -Miwa y Nicole las visitaban todos los días, eran como hermanas

-¿Que sucedió con ellos? -Rafa pregunto esta vez viendo a Shen

-Ven -Volvió a extender la mano te mostrare -Rafa tomo la mano de Shen y aquella brillante luz amarilla se hizo presente, al desaparecer la luz, Rafa solo veía escombros y a Karai de nueve años con flores en la mano - Miwa nunca lo supo, pero Destructor descubrió que siempre los visitaba. Siempre pensó que los sentimientos eran señal de debilidad. Un día Destructor vino, no le importo que Nicole, David, Luz y Fabiola estuvieran el... provoco un incendio

-Yo... yo nunca pensé que -Miro a Karai quien había dejado las flores y se había marchado

-Ahora quiero enseñarte algo que tal vez ya hallas olvidado -La luz volvió a hacerse presente, sin necesidad de que Shen extendiera su mano Rafa la tomo, al desaparecer la luz se encontraban en las alcantarillas

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! -un Rafa de ocho años perseguía al menor de sus hermanos

-¡RAPH DEJA EN PAZ A MIKEY! -el pequeño Leo trato de detenerlos

-¡LEONARDO,RAPHAEL,MIGUEL ANGEL! -Splinter los interrumpió -¡YA BASTA ! -Al instante los tres se detuvieron

-¡A SUS HABITACIONES, AHORA! -Ordeno, al instante los sus hijos obedecieron

Unas horas mas tarde Rafa entro al dojo con una pequeña muñeca de peluche con ojos de botón (la muñeca del segundo capitulo) se acerco ala foto de la antigua familia de Splinter

-Feliz navidad hermana -puso la muñeca alado de la fotografía -Feliz navidad mama -sonrió y finalmente salió del dojo

-No me acuerdo de haber echo esa muñeca

-No se por que lo olvidaste -le sonrió -Ahora acompáñame -Shen camino hacia una luz pero ahora de color verde, Rafa la siguió

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿les gusto o no?**

**nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 4**

**espero que les guste **

Al desaparecer la luz vieron a Splinter con la foto en las manos, mirándola con tristeza.

-Te extraño tanto Shen, tu hubieras sabido que hacer, siempre savias que hacer -Una lagrima callo en la foto

-Sensei -Leo entro al dojo

-¿encontraron a Miwa?-Splinter volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar

-Si sensei, esta en su habitación

-Iré a hablar con ella -Salía del dojo Splinter se dirigió ala habitación de Karai -Miwa -Toco la puerta -¿puedo pasar? -No obtuvo respuesta y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación de Karai donde estaba "dormida" Splinter para no despertarla salió de la habitación.

Minutos después Karai salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al dojo

-Padre -Karai entro

-Si hija mía -Se acerco y la miro -Lo que Raphael dijo...

Splinter no pudo terminar ya que Karai lo había abrazado e hizo algo que le rompió el corazón. llorar

-Lo siento -Dijo entre sollozos

-Mi niña -Acaricio su pelo

-Perdón por hacerte sentir triste, desde que te enteraste de que seguía viva

Splinter le limpio las lagrimas -Mi niña, cuando me entere que estabas viva, me sentí alegre, llenaste una parte que faltaba en mi corazón

-Te amo padre

-Y yo a ti mi niña

-Lo siento sensei -Rafa dijo con tristeza

-Raphael -Shen puso su mano en el hombro de Rafa

karai salió de dojo, a la cocina donde se encontraba Mikey

-Hola Mikey -Entro ala cocina

-Hola hermana -Mikey dijo mientras comía un trozo de pizza

-Gracias -Karai abrazo a Mikey

-Woow y eso ¿por que? -Dijo feliz y confundido Karai negó con la cabeza -Solo gracias -Salió de la cocina

-Mikey enserio la quiere y ella...

-A el -Shen completo -Vamos ven -Salió de la cocina

-¿A donde? -Rafa la siguió

-Al laboratorio de tu hermano -ambos entraron al laboratorio donde Karai se encontraba dándole una pequeña caja a Donnie

-Gracia Karai -Donnie le agradeció

-Ni lo menciones... solo trata bien ala pelirroja -Le dio un abrazo -Gracias -y salió del laboratorio al igual que Rafa y Shen.

Karai se dirigía a su habitación cuando

-Leo -Karai dijo acercándose a el

-¿Pe -pero que -que -que -Leo estaba nervioso ya que Karai estaba muy cerca de el. -Yo... -Yo -No sabia que decir

-Hazme un favor -Se acerco hasta quedar unos centímetros de distancia

-¿Cu -Cu -Cual? -Apenas pudo pronunciarlo

-Cállate -Karai comenzó a besar a Leo, Leo quedo en shock, pero al instante correspondió al beso poco a poco, serrando los ojos el beso se hizo mas profundo y apasionado, hasta que se separaron. Antes de que Leo pudiera hacer o decir algo, Karai se había ido a su habitación.

Rafa veía boquiabierto lo que había pasado, Shen al verlo solo dio una sonrisa

-Espero que trate4 bien a mi niña -Shen dijo

-Si... Leo jamás... La lastimaría -Dijo sin todavía creerlo

-Ven, -Otra luz de color roja apareció

-¿Ahora a donde vamos? -Dijo Rafa algo fastidiado

-Ya lo veras.

**bueno hasta el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya volví a segur con el capitulo 5 **

**espero que les guste**

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! -Mikey grito saliendo de su habitación despertando a todos

-Buenos días hijo mío -Le sonrió, al poco tiempo ya se encontraban, reunidos en su gran y hermoso árbol decorado con esferas, luces etc. con regalos abajo de el

-Esperen falta Karai -¡Karai ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! -Al no encontrar respuesta entro -¡Karai? -En la habitación no había rastro de ella

-¡Leo! -Mikey se acerco a su hermano -¿donde esta Karai?

-No lo se Mikey -Dijo algo preocupado

-Voy a ver si esta en la cocina -Mikey salió a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la cocina -¡TAMPOCO ESTA AQUI!

Después de buscar a Karai por toda la guarida, Splinter encontró u8na carta alado de la foto de su antigua familia que decía:

Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada, pero no soy buena para las despedidas.

Gracias a todos, por darme el cariño y la amistad que nunca había tenido hasta que estuve con ustedes. gracias y espero que me perdonen.

Después de leerla, Splinter fue ala sala a decirles a todos

-Entonces Karai se fue -Mikey dijo algo triste

-A si es Miguel Ngel -Dijo Splinter de la misma manera

Con esas palabras, Leo fue a su habitación al igual que Mikey, Donnie fue a su laboratorio acompañado de April y Casey y Splinter fue al dojo a meditar

-Me alegra que se allá ido -Dijo Ra fa no muy convencido

-Ahora acompáñame Rafael -La misma luz roja apareció -No te preocupes es lo ultimo -No te preocupes es lo ultimo -Ambos se dirigieron hacia la luz al desaparecer vieron

-Chicos hola -Una April de 32 años entro en la guarida

-Hola April -Donne la recibió

donde... -April fue interrumpida

-Mikey en la cocina Splinter en su habitación, Leo en el dojo entrenando y Rafa en su habitación durmiendo

-Bueno ent... -Una voz familiar los interrumpió

-April -Casey se acerco a ella -Te dije que me esperaras -Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Voy a mi mi laboratorio -Donnie dijo yéndose

-Nos vemos luego Donnie -April le sonrió

-S i luego nos vemos -Entro a su laboratorio

-April y Casey -Rafa se dirigió a Shen

-Ellos se casaron, Donnie nunca le dijo sus sentimientos lla que Miwa y Yoshi... Splinter lla que ellos eran los únicos que no le hacían burla, pero cuando Miwa se fue, Splinter solo salía de su habitación para los entrenamientos y comer

Rafa bajo la cabeza ¿Leo y Mikey?

-Leo se volvió frio, no acepta ningún error y Mikey se deprimió por un tiempo, pero volvió a recuperara esa sonrisa

-¿Y como esta... Karai? -Seguía con la cabeza baja

-Ella se caso... por esa razón ahora Leo es así

Rafa miro a leo de 31 años

Hola Leo -April saludo

-Hola April, Casey -Los miro

-¿Quieren salir hoy a...

-Yo no gracias .Pero díganle a los demás -Leo la interrumpió

-De acuerdo -Dijo algo decepcionada

-Vamos Rafael es hora de irnos -Shen le hablo a Rafa

**Hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado**

**Aki38:yo también soy fan de LEOXKARAI :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ya volví a segur con el ultimo capitulo**

**Quisiera agradecer a Aki38, Bad Girl, Swetti Star, pao saki por sus comentarios que me animaron a seguir y a todos los que leyeron esta historia**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

-Pero que...-Rafa se despertó poco a poco-mi cabeza-se levanto del piso de su habitación-¡Karai!-salió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Karai pero no había nadie-¿donde..-pensó por unos segundos-en el dojo-con esas palabras se fue al dojo donde Karai se encontraba abrazando a Splinter

-¡KARAI!-llamo su atención

-Rafa yo...-no pudo terminar ya que (el apocalipsis XD) Rafa abrazo a Karai

-Lo siento, nada de lo que te dije era verdad

Splinter miro aquella escena feliz y confundido

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-Mikey grito despertando a todos

-Buenos días hijo mío-Splinter salió del dojo-feliz navidad

Al poco tiempo todos ya se encontraban reunidos en un gran y hermoso árbol decorado con esferas, luces, etc. Con regalos debajo de el.

-¡ESTO ES PARA MI!-Mikey grito emocionado tomando una caja de color amarillo con un listón naranja

Rafa camino hacia Karai con otra caja color azul claro y un maño rosa

-Karai... toma-le entrego la caja

-Gracias-al abrirla saca una pequeña muñeca de peluche (la de los capítulos pasados)

Rafa fue hacia la entrada de la guarida ya que alguien lo llamo

-Feliz navidad Rafael-Shen le sonrió con ternura

-Feliz navidad Shen-le correspondió la sonrisa

-Rafael-Splinter se acerco a el

-Sensei-lo miro

-¿Que haces?

-Nada sensei-Rafa fue con sus hermanos al igual que Splinter

En ese momento una luz esta vez blanca, se hizo presente Shen miro por ultima vez-Feliz navidad-sonrió con ternura

-¿Padre...sucede algo?-Karai pregunto algo preocupada ya que Splinter la entada de la guarida

-No mi niña-la miro

-Karai ven Leo tiene un muérdag...-Mikey grito pero fue interrumpido por su hermano de banda azul

Karai fue con ellos

Splinter volvió a mirar hacia la entrada de la guarida y con una sonrisa dijo-Feliz navidad...Shen

Con esas palabras Shen se dirigió a aquella luz que desapareció junto con ella.

-Bien niños, aquí termina la historia-un Rafa de 31 años se dirigió a dos pequeños niños un peli-naranja de ojos cafés con lentes y a un peli-negro de ojos azules

-Pero tío Rafa-el pequeño peli-negro hablo-¿que sucedió después?

-Cameron esa historia...-Rafa no pudo terminar

-Sigue escribiéndose-Splinter se acerco a los pequeños y a Rafa

-Abuelo-ambos niños fueron hacia el

-¿Como te diste cuenta de que la abuela estaba ahí?-pregunto esta vez el peli-naranja

-Digamos que ella...quiso que la viera-sonrió-es hora de cenar

Con esas palabras aquellos niños y Rafa fueron hacia la cocina

-¿Te quedaras?-Splinter miro a donde una hermosa mujer se encontraba de pie

-No-suspiro triste-solo me dieron permiso de venir a ver como estaban todos y quiero estar cuando Miwa y Leo...mejor vamos-se dirigió a la cocina

Splinter confundido la siguió hasta la cocina donde todos reunidos

-Chicos-Leo se puso de pie al igual que Karai-sensei

-¿Sucede algo Leonardo?-Splinter pregunto

-Lo que sucedo ves que...yo...estoy embarazada-Karai hablo

-¡TENDRE UN HERMANO!-el pequeño peli-negro grito alegre

-Es una niña-Leo dijo

-¡TENDRE UNA PRIMA!-el peli-naranja grito igualmente emocionado-¿y cuando tendré yo una hermana?-le pregunto a su padre

-Si Donnie cuando April y tu tendrán una niña?-Mikey hablo

Donnie solo puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño

Shen sonrió-adiós

Splinter la miro triste-adiós mi amado Tang Shen

Con esas palabras Shen desapareció

**Termine espero que les haya gustado**

**Y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**


End file.
